<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death link by Shadow__Floof</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098547">Death link</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow__Floof/pseuds/Shadow__Floof'>Shadow__Floof</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Death, Badlands, Corruption, Death, DreamSMP - Freeform, Egg arc au, Eggpire, Gen, Mind Control, Minecraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow__Floof/pseuds/Shadow__Floof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The egg suddenly spread across the dream smp, taking over the spawn area and everything around it. Everyone but those corrupted by the egg have abandoned the area. Puffy however, is determined to find a way to save everyone, free those under the egg's influence and let everyone return to the land they'd helped build up from the ground.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Death link</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything happened suddenly. It was like one day it’d be contained, the next it was everywhere. The blood vines were covering most of the dsmp. It’d been practically over night. Everyone in the morning woke up to either being trapped in vines or were very close to it but had a chance to get away. Puffy had immediately got in contact with same, him being one of the few that were far enough away to not be affected. Puffy wasn’t trapped but she’d found others that were Tommy, Tubbo who’d stayed with tommy at his hotel to visit, Hannah, Jack, Purpled, Alyssa and Fundy she’d all found trapped in the vines and with the help of Sam had freed them but there was still others she hadn’t seen or been able to get to were stuck. She’d seen Callahan but the amount of vines had stopped her or Sam being able to reach him, Connor, Eret and Punz too had been stuck too and neither could reach any of them.</p><p>Sam had said that it had only just reached the prison when he arrived so had suggested they stay in there for now from how secure it was. Tommy had tried to argue because of Dream but Sam had promised they wouldn’t go that far inside so they didn’t need to worry about dream. Eventually after a bit of convincing everyone that had just been stuck with the blood vines headed to the prison, finding Hbomb, Slimecicle and Ponk all at the entrance hoping to go in.</p><p>After Sam had let everyone in he let everyone through the guard ways so no one would lose their items, they needed all they could carry as anything in the areas taken by the blood vines was now lost to them. They had wondered how they were going to get food before Sam told them about the automatic potato generator that would give them enough food to feed them all which everyone thought might work. They all thought it would be a safe space for maybe even a few months, the infinite food and the lava leading to dream’s cell would be used for heat. They didn’t see a way the egg’s vines could get through the walls</p><p>But they were wrong.</p><p>It only took a week for the vines to break through the obsidian and straight into dream’s cell, manoeuvring through the small gaps it made where the obsidian slowly was destroyed and destroyed the wall around it to get through. Dream could of taken the chance to escape but he wasn’t too keen on being left with the vines outside the prison so he’d shouted as loud as he could through the lava, hoping someone was there and lucky Sam and Tommy had been. They didn’t know what he was doing but they didn’t think it’d hurt to lower the lava to see what he wanted. The two were shocked to see the vines entering the cell and dream staying away from them. It took them a while to decide what to do, eventually letting him across so they could all leave.</p><p>After that everyone left the dsmp, scattered around the world, Tommy and Tubbo living in snow chester, Sam back at his house while everyone else had scattered with no idea where they were except dream who had decided that his plan was never going to work anymore. They weren’t going to be a family again and had completely disappeared after they all escaped. No one knew if he was dead or alive.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Puffy had stayed near the dream smp, the vines had stopped growing as quickly as if it could tell there was no one around anymore so they couldn’t do anything to any new people anymore but they continued, making her have to change where she was staying every few days to keep what she thought was a safe distance from them. She wanted to go back badly, try and save everyone she’d had to leave behind. Bad, Ant, Skeppy, Punz, Eret and Connor and maybe even others she just hadn’t seen. She’d been planning since the egg had suddenly spread across the server as she knew it’d keep spreading through the infinite world until it took over as much as it possibly could.</p><p>The sun had just set and she’d left the cave she’d been staying in, ready to leave to try take back the dream smp and save everyone who's been manipulated by the egg. When she’d started planning she thought there’d be others with her but she hopes it’ll still work. As she walked slowly through the trees towards the vines that slowly starting to become thicker and harder to avoid stepping on until the ground was purely the blood vines, no lights to brighten up the area yet no mobs were spawning around the vines at all.</p><p>Not sure what to expect she had her netherite armour and netherite sword at hand but she didn’t see anyone at all. They had the entire area to themselves so why wasn’t there anyone around? She didn’t like this, it gave her a heavy feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach but she pushed on until she eventually spotted one person, wandering around on their own as if they didn’t know where they were “Skeppy..?” She muttered as she recognised the diamond man and his now ruby red skin instead of the diamond blue. He seemed lost, as if he didn’t know what he was doing but also like he was empty of feelings. Carefully she went over to him and he gave her a blank look but didn’t do anything to stop her, didn’t even fight back when she grabbed his wrist “Where’s bad, skeppy?” She asked him, worry filling her voice as he just shrugged. Letting out a slight huff of annoyance she dragged him behind her by the wrist to find the demon that had done all of this, letting himself succumb to the egg so he could be with his best friend again.</p><p>The first place she looked was where the egg was and where it all started, thinking that would be the most likely place for him to be. Turns out her assumption was right. He sat close to the egg, Ant with his now red eyes instead of the sky blue they used to be. The cat man quickly faced her, his ears going back angrily but he didn’t try move closer to her as bad stood up and looked at her. The two locked eyes as she let go of skeppy’s wrist and bad laid eyes on his best friend, his entire body slumping at the fact his friend hadn’t changed and had already looked away about to leave without a word or even a glance at his best friend. Puffy stared at the now red diamond man in slight anger, seeing him leave right in front of Bad again wasn’t going to help her case at all.</p><p>Quickly, the sheep pulled out her netherite sword and aimed it at the diamond man's chest "Stay here and talk to him" she threatened but he didn't seem to care about the sword at his chest as he simply turned and attempted to leave. Puffy wasn't planning on letting him leave, using her sword to hook him by the hood and pulling him back and holding his arm tightly, quickly slipping her sword into the belt around her hips "talk to him" puffy ordered to skeppy as bad and ant stood opposite them "I do not want to talk to him" red skeppy stated matter of factly before trying to leave again by ripping his arm from puffy's grip. Skeppy went for puffy's sword, trying to get puffy to let go of him.</p><p>It didn't go as either planned, puffy getting a good grip on the sword as she ripped it from where she was keeping it in her belt. It tore across skeppy's chest. She'd misjudged the distance and thought it would hardly rip the now red hoodie he wore. But it went straight through. Killing him in one hit, losing a canon life as bad clutched at his chest and started to collapse in agony. Both were losing a life except bad wouldn't respawn. The pain would fade and he'd be fine. She looked at skeppy as ant focused on bad. As she did, she noticed as skeppy's body faded to respawn the red was coming off in bits, like feathers of a baby bird until only the man's natural, his normal, colours were back as his body faded completely and his items scattered on the ground so his body could respawn in a few minutes. Now looking over at bad, she noticed his face look like he was getting over the pain but something in his head continued to work.</p><p>She didn't hear anything the demon muttered before ant helped him up and bad told her the egg needed her gone, causing bad, ant and the other corrupted to appear through tunnels in the wall or the vines above. Puffy quickly ran, as fast as she could until she reached the mansion and saw something blue, someone blue right behind it next to a bed that was just out of reach of the blood vines. She wanted to stop and look at him in shock but the drumming of footsteps behind her told her that that would easily be suicide. "Run!" She shouted at skeppy before sprinting past, the man quickly sprinting after her as those infected by the egg started to follow. No one noticing the look of hidden shock, confusion and happiness on the demon's face as froze at the edge of the vines as he saw his best friend back to normal, the happiness drowning out the egg for a few seconds before hearing it's distinct voice telling them all to go back. Everyone freezing before heading back to the vines they all cared for.</p><p>Puffy had reached a new cave a bit further away from the vines, worried they'd reach the old cave quicker so would have to move again immediately. Skeppy collapsed as soon as he got into the cave, groaning before he looked at her "I'm back to normal right?" He asked as puffy just nodded and began speaking "I think I've found a solution to the egg problem, none of them are going to be happy about it though and bad will be the hardest to help"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>